


the scientist

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, написано: 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Сехун помнит, как тогда боялся касаться крепкой загорелой руки, обвешанной браслетами и массивными перстнями. Цзытао казался неправильным, слишком ярким. Слишком опасным и не поддающимся контролю.Цзытао не вписывался в представления Сехуна, не вписывался в его мир — но почему-то так нагло в него ворвался, не потрудившись спросить разрешения.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun





	the scientist

_— …Но что, если болезни перестанут представлять для человечества угрозу? Что, если любой поврежденный орган, любые ткани человеческого организма можно будет заменить, создать абсолютную копию, но при этом стойкую к новым повреждениям? Годы исследований уже начали приносить свои плоды. Вчерашние мечты становятся сегодняшней реальностью. — Сехун перевел дыхание, скользя пытливым взглядом по лицам присутствующих на конференции ученых и, что более важно, потенциальных спонсоров. Впрочем, увиденное его не огорчало — люди были заинтересованы._

_— Доктор О, — с места поднялась молодая девушка, — если ваш проект оправдает себя, то речь пойдет уже не просто о прорыве в медицине — речь пойдет о бессмертии. Вы ведь это осознаете?_

_— Конечно, — улыбка спряталась в уголках губ молодого мужчины. — Конечно, мы думали об этом, однако для так называемого «бессмертия» необходимо полностью воссоздать человеческий организм из новых тканей. На данном этапе об этом говорить еще слишком рано._

_— Насколько я могу судить, — все та же девушка сухо улыбнулась, — это лишь вопрос времени. А что дальше, Доктор О?_

_Сехун чуть склонил голову влево, выдавая легкое замешательство, с которым быстро справился._

_— К сожалению, сейчас еще действительно слишком рано рассуждать о подобном. Наша первостепенная задача — избавить человечество от насущных проблем._

— Ты снова не здесь, — хриплым шепотом выдохнул Цзытао, заставляя Сехуна вынырнуть из воспоминаний. — Что там такого произошло на твоей конференции, что ты уже третий день выпадаешь из реальности?

Сехун лишь мотнул головой, мол, ничего, и благодарно расслабился под сильными руками, разминающими напряженные мышцы. На конференции все и правда прошло замечательно, и последующая встреча со спонсорами принесла даже большие плоды, чем он мог рассчитывать. Теперь проблем с финансированием возникнуть не должно было, только вот это совсем не мешало Сехуну погружаться в себя все глубже и глубже.

— Да вот просто думаю… — _зачем туда пускают молоденьких догадливых выскочек._ — Просто думаю о продолжении исследований.

Цзытао лишь скептично фыркнул, прекрасно чувствуя, что любовник что-то недоговаривает, но глубже копать не стал. Вместо этого хитро улыбнулся, касаясь напряженной шеи губами. Бледная кожа тут же покрылась мурашками.

— Что ты?..

— Возвращаю тебя к реальности, — мурлыкнул Тао, разворачивая сидящего на офисном кресле Сехуна к себе лицом и заставляя его подняться. — Иди ко мне, Док.

И не то чтобы Сехун был против.

***  
Солнце разгоралось закатом, словно вдохновленный художник раскрашивая серость бетона и стекла неровными алыми мазками. Они щедрой охрой растекались по зеркальным окнам небоскребов вокруг и играли огнем на фоне темнеющего насыщенным фиолетовым неба. Сехун любил эти мгновения больше, чем что-либо. На полчаса, может, меньше, мир будто бы замирал умиротворением, провожая полыхающее солнце — оно уходило величественно, в последние минуты заполняя своим уже не обжигающим, но все еще совершенно невероятным теплом все вокруг. Косыми лучами забиралось в панорамные окна его квартиры, путалось в пушистом ковре и играло с отражениями зеркального панно в гостиной.

Стараясь не дышать, Сехун осторожно выбрался из уверенных объятий, босыми ногами касаясь пола и будто боясь обжечься разлитого по нему солнечного света. Закат догорал — тени становились насыщеннее, а Сехун только довольно зажмуривался, желая впитать в себя это непередаваемое величественное спокойствие уходящего дня.

В голове как обычно крутилось слишком много мыслей — им бы тоже не помешала гармония, но парень привык уже. Как привык и к тому, что стоило лишь обернуться к спящему в ворохе белоснежных подушек Цзытао — и все суетливые размышления тут же исчезали. Потому что на него невозможно было смотреть, не задерживая дыхания. Не Сехуну уж точно.

Китаец всегда был похож на дикую кошку — из тех, которых можно гладить, но не приручить. Впрочем, Сехун никогда и не пытался.

Парень тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая их первую встречу. Он тогда только-только окончил институт — на три года раньше, чем его сверстники, потому что с самого детства жил наукой, проводя в лаборатории отца все свободное время. Как раз с отцом он тогда и отправился в Китай — навестить старого друга семьи. Чем это друг промышлял, девятнадцатилетнему Сехуну никто не сказал, но когда тот оказался в огромном особняке с просто неприличным количеством охраны — догадался и сам. Хотя его это все мало волновало, ибо плечо привычно оттягивала сумка с планшетом и парой занимательных книг по изучаемому юным дарованием вопросу. Сехун пропустил мимо ушей приветствие, лишь вежливо поклонившись и представившись, когда его неловко окликнул отец, и мечтал поскорее убраться в выделенную ему комнату.

Только вот с улицы раздался громкий визг шин, а через пару мгновений в холл залетело нечто. И Сехун честно не знает, как ему удалось сдержаться и не спрятаться за ближайшую колонну.

А вот появившийся столь внезапно парень явно не чувствовал дискомфорта, нагло ухмыляясь на возмущения отца и жадно разглядывая почти не дышащего Сехуна. Да, он определенно был похож на дикую кошку: все движения единственного наследника рода Хуан были небрежны и грациозны, а опасные глаза блестели поистине кошачьей дерзостью из-под темной челки.

— Цзытао, — кивнул он, подойдя вплотную к хрупкому тощему пареньку в огромных очках с выжженными в пшенично-белый волосами.

— С-сехун.

— Приятно познакомиться, — и протянул руку, — Шисюнь.

Сехун помнит, как тогда боялся касаться крепкой загорелой руки, обвешанной браслетами и массивными перстнями. Цзытао казался неправильным, слишком ярким. Слишком опасным и не поддающимся контролю.

Цзытао не вписывался в представления Сехуна, не вписывался в его мир, но почему-то так нагло в него ворвался, не потрудившись спросить разрешения.

Сейчас, по прошествии семи лет, Сехун прекрасно понимает, что по-другому быть не могло. Да, Цзытао по-прежнему не подходит его размеренному и точно спланированному образу жизни со всеми своими гонками и развлечениями, на которые можно закатывать глаза разве что. Но какое имеет значение, насколько неловко тот смотрится в его лаборатории, если при этом он подходит со спины, обнимая горячими руками поперек живота, мягко целует в основание шеи — самое чувствительное место, знает же прекрасно — и шепчет тихое «я вернулся».

Сехун давно уже не спрашивает на сколько, не спрашивает зачем и когда уйдешь снова, потому что есть вопросы, которые не стоит озвучивать. Цзытао всегда был дикой кошкой, которая почему-то выбрала Сехуна своим домом — и которая всегда в этот дом возвращается.

Разве это не главное?

Наверное, все эти мысли слишком глупые — вот он, его китаец, сопит среди подушек, обняв одну из них разрисованными сложной вязью татуировок руками. И если не они да неестественный блонд спутанных волос — выглядел бы и вовсе невиннее ребенка. Только детей не хочется до тугого узла напряжения внизу живота — _и слава Богу_ — Сехун усмехается своим мыслям и кидает быстрый взгляд за окно. Солнце уже зашло, и на город опускались густые сумерки. Это почему-то отозвалось в груди непонятной тоской — хотя бывает. Он давно уже не обращает на подобное внимание — упрямо встряхивает темными волосами и, стараясь не разбудить Тао, уходит в свой кабинет. Потому что трогательные китайцы в его постели — это, конечно, до безумия мило, но работа ждать не будет.

К своим двадцати шести годам О Сехун достиг действительно много, заслужив признание старших коллег и интерес спонсоров. Достиг много — но еще не цели, поэтому продолжал день и ночь проводить в лаборатории, мечтая в конце концов решить главную проблему человечества — болезни и травмы. Еще пару лет назад его называли наивным глупцом и мечтателем, теперь же всё научное сообщество замерло в нетерпеливом ожидании первых исследований.

Не зная, что они уже были проведены.

Сехун смог создать вещество, которое в буквальном смысле трансформируется в ткани человеческого тела — то есть может заменить любой поврежденный участок или орган. И все шло действительно замечательно — но та молоденькая девица смогла выбить его из колеи одним лишь вопросом. Бессмертие?

О, конечно Сехун об этом уже _думал_. Ткани, воссозданные из новых молекул, поддавались контролю и почти мгновенно регенерировали — они становились идеальной защитой, не поддающейся ни вирусам, ни внешним повреждениям. И если воссоздать из них полный человеческий организм, то да, он будет практически бессмертен.

Но для этого необходимо было бы создать человека — от и до. И Сехун это мог, уже мог.

Только вот переселение душ — не в его компетенции.

— Мне не нравится просыпаться одному, Док, — в дверях лаборатории, прислонившись плечом к косяку, вдруг обнаружился Цзытао — до одури домашний в безбожно изодранных джинсах с расстегнутой ширинкой, которые чудом разве что держались на узких бедрах. Он разглядывал помещение сонным расфокусированным взглядом, трогательно сцеживая зевок в кулак. Такого Тао хотелось обнимать, хотелось оставить себе и никуда больше не отпускать. И просто хотелось тоже. Но Сехун давно привык к тем ролям, которые они играли по умолчанию с момента их первой встречи.

— Ну, можешь не просыпаться, — он небрежно пожал плечами, отставляя подальше микроскоп с изучаемым препаратом, потому что прекрасно знал, что уже спустя пару вдохов Цзытао окажется рядом, развернет и подхватит на руки. Сехуну при таком раскладе не остается ничего, кроме как обхватить смуглые плечи руками да пробормотать пару едких ругательств в адрес наглого нарушителя спокойствия. Пару — потому что больше не позволят чужие губы, которые для его собственных всегда находили занятие поинтереснее разговоров.

— Тшш, стой, — все же отстраняется Сехун, заискивающе заглядывая в потемневшие глаза. — Мне нужно взять у тебя кое-какие анализы для исследований, пока ты здесь.

— Опять?

— Снова, — парень хитро улыбается и быстро касается вмиг надувшихся детской обидой губ звонким поцелуем. — Не капризничай.

— Да-а-а, Док, есть, Док, — шутливо тянет китаец, неохотно выпуская Сехуна из объятий, а потом расслабленно плюхается на кресло, из-под ресниц наблюдая за перемещениями своего любовника.

Тот суетливо носится по лаборатории, подготавливая все необходимое, — в своем вечном белом халате поверх растянутых домашних штанов и майки. Растрепанные темные волосы бликуют в ярком свете рабочих ламп — и это единственное темное пятно в помещении. Не считая самого Цзытао, конечно. Потому что у Сехуна даже кожа белая — словно фарфор, нежная — Тао не может просто ее не касаться при любом подходящем случае. И неподходящем — тоже.

У Сехуна широкие плечи и узкие бедра, а еще задница, на которую Цзытао, совершенно этого не стесняясь, молится — потому что _а как иначе, ты себя со спины не видел просто._ Кореец на это только усмехается да отшучивается, но Тао видит, как в уголках улыбающихся глаз прячется удовлетворение, ради которого он готов осыпать своего любовника комплиментами в режиме 24/7. Потому что весь Сехун — ходячее воплощение всех тайных и не очень желаний Цзытао, с самой первой встречи и спустя семь лет — тоже. И он соскучился, до тянущей тоски под ребрами соскучился за те три месяца, что они не виделись.

— Ты там уснул?

— Задумался о том, что этот гребаный халат мешает мне наслаждаться твоим задним видом.

Сехун на это только громко фыркает, показательно отклячивая задницу, пока роется в каких-то наверняка очень-важных-бумажках.

— Мне снова нужна кровь из вены, а также образцы волос… разного происхождения. — Цзытао усмехается на то, как парень забавно краснеет под конец фразы, словно это не он вовсе несколько часов назад… Впрочем, не важно. Эти мысли уж точно вовсе не на рабочий лад настраивают.

— Док, ты же знаешь, — китаец по-кошачьи тянется, прогибаясь в пояснице. — Я весь — твой.

***  
— Мой, а то как же.

Сехун привычно разодрал в клочья записку с прикроватной тумбочки, от содержания которой каждый раз хотелось выть и лезть на стену — Цзытао даже не трудился придумывать что-то новое, кроме уже ненавистных «я вернусь, жди». Все эти его «жди» хотелось ему же в задницу запихать, да поглубже, побольнее. По крайней мере, чтобы так же больно, как сейчас Сехуну — лежать на смятых простынях, насквозь пропитанных его запахом.

Это все было забавно до поры до времени, но годы идут, и пока они оба гонятся за своими недостижимыми идеалами, ничего не изменится. Сехун понимает, Сехун знает, что Тао просто не может, как он, целыми днями не то что в одном городе — в одном помещении находиться. Цзытао нужна свобода, нужна его любимая машина стоимостью в половину этого небоскреба, где обосновался кореец, нужны скорость и ощущение бесконечной свободы.

Цзытао нужно все то, что Сехун ему дать не в состоянии, поэтому сейчас он снова просыпается один.

Сехуну хочется надраться и закатить истерику — кому, правда что, если никаких контактов Тао никогда не оставляет? — но вместо этого он встает и отправляется в главную лабораторию, потому что сегодня впервые официально проведут тестирование нового вещества на совместимость с человеческими тканями. И это Сехун пропустить никак не может.

***  
Цзытао возвращается зимой — находится, словно брошенный котенок, у двери Сехуна, сидящим прямо на полу. Весь мокрый, потрепанный и с зажатой между губами неприкуренной сигаретой.

— Привет, — и улыбается. Улыбается так, будто не прошло полгода, будто только вчера виделись. Сехуну хочется ему врезать, чтобы размазать эту улыбку кровью, чтобы стереть эту щенячью преданность из глаз. Потому что _какая к черту преданность?_ Дикие кошки не могут знать, что это.

— Привет, — спокойно кивает Сехун, пряча бурю в глазах за выкрашенной теперь в красноватый каштан челкой, и усмехается. — Давно не виделись.

Тао не отвечает — безмолвно проскальзывает за ним в квартиру и блаженно жмурится, стягивая промокшую не по погоде легкую толстовку.

— Иди в ванную, а то заболеешь еще.

— Пойдешь со мной?

— Прости, но у меня завтра важная встреча.

Тао снова ничего не говорит, а Сехун не оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как красивые губы кривятся в горькой усмешке. Они ничего друг другу не обещали, но от этого болит не меньше. И если Сехун думает, что лишь у него одного, то никакие научные достижения не докажут Цзытао, что он не последний придурок.

В спальне тихо и один торшер из освещения. А еще, кажется, кровать новая — не та, что была в прошлый раз. И Тао хочется спросить, только Сехун уже спит вроде бы, поэтому он как можно тише забирается под огромное одеяло, надеясь не помешать. Большие настенные часы противно отсчитывают семьдесят три — китаец считал — шажка секундной стрелки, прежде чем Сехун не выдерживает. Сопит, поворачивается, утыкаясь Цзытао в шею, и больно-больно кусает.

Чтобы потом покорно позволить притянуть себя ближе, зарываясь носом в растрепанную макушку.

Дни вдруг летят один за другим с бешеной скоростью — наверное, потому что Тао здесь, рядом, думается Сехуну.  
Тао не думается вовсе — пока его любовник пропадает в лабораториях, работая над тем, чтобы спасти всё человечество, он тупо смотрит в окно и никак не может понять, почему не уходит снова. Но вдруг совсем не знает: а куда идти? Всё складывается слишком глупо — Цзытао, кажется, не хочет уходить.

А еще Цзытао кажется, что Сехун не хочет, чтобы он остался.

Кореец возвращается домой поздно вечером — его хватает разве что на вымученные улыбки и вялые поцелуи, да отговорки, чтобы побыстрее уйти спать. Это всё больно бьет по самолюбию — на самом деле, гораздо глубже бьет, но признаться в этом — словно проиграть.

— А разве еще не проиграл? — усмехается Тао своему отражению, когда прямо посреди ночи Сехун мчится куда-то там по-очень-важному-делу-прости. Важное дело в телефоне записано как Чунмён-хён, и Цзытао честно старается верить, но выходит не очень.

Он курит на балконе сигареты, от запаха которых так сильно бесится Сехун, и думает, что не стоило в тот раз уходить.

Или, быть может, в этот раз — возвращаться.

— Я сильно тебе мешаю? — все-таки спрашивает завернувшийся в одеяло Тао, пока Сехун собирается в главный офис финансирующей компании.

— С чего ты взял?

— Просто да или нет.

— Придурок, — забавно фыркает Сехун, а потом плюет на неправильно завязанный узел галстука и забирается на кровать, пытаясь выковырять глупого китайца из вороха одеяла и подушек. — Мне нужно закончить важную часть исследований, просто подожди.

Он целует, куда может дотянуться — попадает в ухо, от чего Тао громко взвизгивает и возмущенно таращит свои невероятные кошачьи глазища.

— Подождешь ведь?

Цзытао почему-то не отвечает, просто тянется за новым поцелуем — нормальным (если, конечно, нормально, когда сердце разрывается от одного касания к чужим губам своими). Ему многое хочется сказать, но все это — слишком важное, чтобы вот так просто, поэтому он только улыбается, когда за Сехуном закрывается дверь.

Все оказывается гораздо сложнее, когда Тао понимает, что уходить не хочется — но и на одном месте оставаться просто невозможно. Для него — нет. И ждать — не его прерогатива, поэтому он срывается через неделю, когда важное-дело-по-имени-Чумнён вытаскивает Сехуна прямо из его постели.

Цзытао не оставляет записок и не знает, как теперь возвращаться.

Сехун не знает тоже — ничего не знает, не понимает и закатывает полномасштабную истерику, разбивая пару важных образцов в своей лаборатории и противное панно в гостиной — то самое, в котором так красиво путаются солнечные лучи на закате.

В тот вечер лучи путаются в осколках, а огненные мазки причудливо смешиваются с красными каплями крови из разбитых костяшек. Сехуну нестерпимо хочется надраться, но Тао никогда не умел уходить вовремя — завтра решается судьба шести лет исследований.

Или, может, у Сехуна всегда было что-то слишком важное помимо Тао.

Дни сливаются в сплошной поток событий, в которых Сехуна награждают, в которых его разработки запускают в массовое пользование. Это действительно прорыв в медицине, прорыв, о котором пока не могли и мечтать. Сехун должен собой гордиться, но почему-то совсем не может, возвращаясь в пустую квартиру и падая на холодную кровать. В спальне темно и как-то совершенно невыносимо — невыносимо настолько, что Сехун покупает те самые вонючие сигареты и курит прямо в комнате. И это не запах Тао — даже не близко, но хоть что-то.  
Он впервые пробует его искать — подключает все свои связи, но, кажется, у них слишком разные круги общения — никакого Цзытао он не находит. Сехун сходит с ума от безысходности, и Чунмён уже не уверен, что это просто фигуральное выражение, поэтому просит его сходить к специалисту.

Сехун просит Чунмёна сходить на хуй и запирается в своей квартире, обрывая все связи и замораживая дальнейшие исследования на неопределенный срок.

Он долго не решается, но в итоге достаёт все данные о Цзытао — и там действительно все, что необходимо, чтобы…

Сехун не мнит себя Богом, более того, слишком ясно осознает, что закончится все это чем-то ужасным, но не может остановиться.

***  
Сеул накрывает снежным одеялом — пушистым и светлым. Дети от этого в восторге — носятся по парку, ловя большущие снежинки горячими ладошками и языками. Сехун невольно усмехается, поглубже зарываясь носом в меховой воротник теплой куртки.

Сидеть вот так в канун Рождества на лавочке в парке — жалкое зрелище. Впрочем, Сехуну уже давно плевать, какое он там представляет из себя зрелище.

Домой возвращаться не хочется, потому что там, в лаборатории… Сехуну об этом думать тошно. Он окончательно остановил все дальнейшие исследования по проекту с неоригинальным названием «Бессмертие», потому что переселение душ действительно не в его компетенции. И вряд ли когда-нибудь станет.

Потому что лежащее в специальном контейнере в его лаборатории почти-живое-тело — прямое тому подтверждение.

Почти-живое-тело — абсолютная копия Тао, и это самое страшное из всего, что когда-либо делал Сехун.

— Так и знал, что ты здесь. — Рядом осторожно присаживается Чунмён, неловко вытряхивая снежинки из светлой челки. — Задницу еще не отморозил?

— Да если и отморозил — кому какая разница? — невесело усмехается Сехун и достаёт из кармана мятую пачку сигарет, привычным движением выбивая две — Чунмён будет. Прикуривает, со второй попытки разжигая потрепанную зажигалку, и глубоко затягивается.

— Я нашел его.

Сехун давится дымом и закашливается так, что слезы из глаз, потому что такое нельзя говорить вот так запросто — предупреждать надо.

— Ты!..

— И знаешь, лучше бы не.

***  
Цзытао нашли по какой-то нелепой случайности — в захудалой больнице какого-то китайского городка — Сехун не запомнил название, как впрочем, не запомнил и слишком долгие часы перелета и дороги.

Момент, когда он зашел в палату, он бы хотел забыть тоже, потому что поломанное тело, жизнь в котором поддерживалась лишь каким-то чудом — не могло быть его Цзытао. В это не хотелось верить, но.

— Он здесь уже двадцать дней, никаких шансов нет… даже с нашими методами, — совсем тихо пробормотал Чунмен, прежде чем выйти из палаты, оставив Сехуна наедине с жестоким осознанием.

Подходить было страшно — как никогда раньше; еще страшнее — коснуться неподвижной ладони, холодной и бледной. Липкий страх тут же разлился в грудной клетке, но кардиомонитор продолжал рисовать неуверенную кривую слабого сердцебиения. Цзытао лежал перед ним как поломанная кукла — лицо почти не пострадало в аварии.  
Сехуну хотелось рыдать, хотелось завыть в голос, но все, что он мог — продолжать стоять, едва касаясь неподвижной руки кончиками пальцев, и отсчитывать утекающие в никуда минуты.

Вдруг глупо подумалось, что кошки уходят в последний раз — умирать, и от одной этой мысли сломало все заслонки.

Чунмён зашел в палату спустя полчаса. Сехун сидел на полу, держась за ладонь Тао, и по его щекам текли слезы.

  
***  
— Чунмен, просыпайся! — Сехун нависал над другом, спящим на коротком жестком диванчике в приемной — смотреть жалко, только вот сейчас было как-то не до этого. — Вставай, мать твою.

— Ты рехнулся окончательно?

— В точку, — покрасневшие глаза Сехуна и правда очень нездорово блеснули. — Поднимай свою задницу, быстро.

Спустя несколько часов в больнице уже развернулась бурная деятельность — Сехуну пришлось задействовать чуть ли не все свои связи, чтобы в кратчайшие сроки организовать транспортировку столь тяжелого пациента в главную лабораторию закрытого проекта.

— Мы ни на миллиметр не приблизились к решению, Сехун, ты просто его убьешь.

— Он уже мертв, ты не видишь? — губы корейца скривились в болезненной ухмылке, с которой Чунмён спорить просто не решился.

Сехун и так понимал, что шансов нет, потому что он ученый, да — вовсе не Бог.

И переселение душ все еще не в его компетенции.

Только какое это все имеет значение, если терять уже нечего, а душа Цзытао вот-вот покинет сломанное тело? Сехун объективно считал, что никакого — поэтому уже к ночи они находились в самолете.

Не отпуская руку Тао, он вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове всё, что они смогли выяснить, глупо и слишком наивно пытаясь вписать необъятное «душа» в систему электромагнитных волн и полей. Но это все, что у Сехуна было — и это все, что он мог предложить Тао.

— Как ты собираешься это… провернуть? — тихий голос Чунмёна прервал размышления, заставляя Сехуна невольно вздрогнуть.

— Не знаю? — криво усмехнулся он, жалко заламывая брови. — Я не знаю, хён. Все, что мы наработали… Это все не то.

— Ты сам это понимаешь…

— Я понимаю! — Сехун, не выдержав, повысил голос, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Я понимаю, но… это Цзытао, хён.

Чунмён смотрел в глаза младшего с минуту, если не больше, искал там что-то, и находил ли, Сехун не знал, но упрямо не отводил взгляда, потому что прекрасно понимал, что без хёна у него не получится вообще ничего. Но увиденного Чунмёну хватило, чтобы выдохнуть короткое:

— Ну, мы хотя бы попытаемся.

***  
К концу вторых суток бесконечных вычислений и предположений под мерный писк отмеряющих слабое сердцебиение приборов Чунмён сдался, посоветовав Сехуну просто попрощаться и отключить жизнеобеспечение.

Это действительно было вне человеческих возможностей — Сехун и сам понимал, когда остался в лаборатории один. Цзытао все той же поломанной куклой лежал в соседней комнате. Там же находился контейнер с воссозданным когда-то телом. От этого было больно вдвойне, потому что вот, вот все, что необходимо для его жизни — но помочь все равно не получается. Сехун сдался тоже, на самом-то деле.

Сдался настолько, что сегодня вечером собирался отключить систему жизнеобеспечения — после заката. Он слишком любил провожать догорающее за горизонтом солнце вместе с Тао, чтобы отпустить его раньше.

В лаборатории не было зеркал, не было пушистых ковров и даже занавесок, в которых могли бы запутаться солнечные лучи, — не было, поэтому беднягам приходилось ютиться алым блеском в пробирках и колбах. Сехун не смог заставить себя улыбнуться, когда развернул Тао к окну, позволяя уходящему дню согреть теплым светом бледное лицо.

— Мы никогда не прощались с тобой, забавно, да? — зато горько усмехнуться получилось. — Ты всегда уходил, когда вздумается — а я не держал.

Слезы прятать было не от кого — Сехун и не прятал, начиная задыхаться спазмами, которые сдавливали горло.

— А теперь… Я держу… А ты все равно уходишь.

Сехун простоял так гораздо дольше, чем заходило солнце — время вообще исчезло словно, как исчезло и все вокруг. Потеряло смысл.

Когда в лаборатории погас свет, на подоконнике стояла только коробка с двадцатью семью склеенными записками.

  
«Я вернусь, жди».

Сехун закрыл дверь, оглушенный тишиной замолчавших приборов.

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана в рамках Song Taohun FF от паблика EXO ~ TaoHun | SeTao (Tao/Sehun) ( http://vk.com/taohun );  
> саунд: coldplay – the scientist.
> 
> 150516


End file.
